Miss You Love
by kenco-coffee
Summary: Hanzo is constantly annoyed by Koushi Inuzuka; it's time to tell him how he really feels. And to have a little payback. YAOI. Written purely as a result of boredom.


Anime: Sumomomo Momomo

Characters: Hanzo, Koushi Inuzuka

Warning: Yaoi-ness / Boy love.

Disclaimer: Not my anime, and not my characters.

Now playing: Itunes, on random for inspiration.

---

"Onii-Chan!" The familiar voice of the female he lived with resounded in his ear as their two neighbours, Momoko and Koushi came out of their apartment. Since the fire had destroyed Koushi's home the 'couple' had started living in the apartment next door and now it had become a habit for all four of them to meet up in the mornings to walk to school together.

The only objection Hanzo had was that the dark-haired male always managed to steal the attention from him; Momoko and Iroha both loved him, he knew that. But he kept quiet. 'If Nee-San's happy then I will endure' was often the line that an through his head as he glared at Koushi, eyes full of jealousy.

What makes him so special anyway? He wondered to himself as he listened as Iroha and Momoko tried to name as many flowers as they could when they passed them by. If Hanzo were to ask his suprior that question, she'd reply with the usual things she said Hanzo needed have more of - gentleness, caring... to not spend the rent money on dating simulation games.

Gentle? Caring? Since when? Hanzo's glare of anger became more concentrated, as if trying to mentally pull Koushi apart and find those qualities inside him once he had done so. The guy hid behind a girl whenever a fight arose! That's cowardly! Hanzo would never stoop so low as to be a coward.

"Hanzo?" A male voice broke Hanzo's concentration, and to his surprise it had been the son of the Dog Family who had spoken - the one person who rarely paid that much attention to him. Normally, the coward had his nose in his law book, or was too busy being embarrassed by his 'wife's' antics. But now his dull brown eyes were watching him and Hanzo was able to get a good look at that face - Dull. Boring. 'His frown should turn upside down. Into a smile. Then he'd look...' No! Hanzo refused to even allow himself to think that way about him. Koushi was anything but cute! Rivals would never think such a way about each other; that's why they were rivals.

"What is it?" He asked, keeping his tone civil so that Iroha would not complain that he was treating Koushi harshly. Hell, the guy deserved it! Peering down his nose at the blond male.. just who did he think he was?

"...Nothing." Koushi replied, turning to walk towards school once more, which was now in view. It would only take them two minutes to reach it now. A small 'Koushi-Dono' was heard as Momoko latched onto the male in front of him once more. Hanzo assured himself that the reason the line 'Let go of him!' ran through his head was due to the fact that he was jealous of the attraction women felt for the other male. That was all.

The school bell rang as they walked past the school gates, the tall building in which they studied welcoming them to where they would spend the next hours of their day. "We'd better hurry to class, Koushi-Dono," Momoko informed her 'husband' next to her, and pulled on his arm to drag him to the building, only to be pushed away with a growl from the dark-haired.

"O-oi!" Hanzo called out to him without realisation, causing all three of his group to look at him with some surprise. Normally he'd be quiet and keep out of it, but now it looked as though he was butting in and making it part of his business. Well, today would be the day that he would tell Koushi just what he thought of him! "Nee-San... Momoko-San. Please, go to class." he spoke mainly to Iroha, "I just need to talk with Koushi, okay?"

"Hanzo.. you had better not be thinking of doing anything to him!"

"Hey. Iroha, it's just a talk," Koushi spoke in his calm yet uncaring tone, "Just go to class, we'll be there soon. You too," he told his 'wife', listening apathetically to her as she promised to take class notes if the talk went on too long and how she'd eat lunch with him before she left with Iroha.

Koushi followed as Hanzo led him around the side of the school so that they were less likely to be seen by passers-by. It may only been a talk, but Hanzo did not wish to make this issue public to everyone.

"So, here will be fine?" Koushi asked as Hanzo stopped and turned to look at him.

"Close the book. I want you to listen to me." Hanzo ordered. The dark-haired shrugged and kept his book open, defying his order.

"I can do whatever I want."

"We are going to talk. So close the damn book!" Hanzo stepped forward, smacking the book out of Koushi's hand, who froze as he watched the book fall to the floor, landing with a thud beside him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Koushi yelled before kneeling down to retrieve his book, almost freezing up at a thought; "You're... not going to... are you?"

"Kill you? You're not worth it! Look at you; you're shivering like a scared child! How could a coward like you exist?" Hanzo yelled, hoping that the other remained to kneel on the floor. Somehow, the distance in height made him feel that much more powerful than the head of the Dog Family in front of him, which in turn gave him the power to say whatever came to his mind. "Nee-San likes you, that's why I put up with you. But you're nothing!"

"O-oi!" Koushi glared up at the blond, hoping to find a way to escape the situation that he had found himself in again however he could feel that he was scared. Hanzo had the power to take his life if he so chose to, and it wasn't rocket science to know who'd win between a martial artist and your average school kid.

"Don't look at me like that," Hanzo complained as Koushi's face fell to form an expression that gave away he had given up all hope of arguing with the blond, "Come on. Your face will get wrinkles and it wouldn't be cute anymo--."

"Eh?" Both males looked shocked at the words that had slipped from Hanzo's lips; the speaker himself hadn't intended to embarrass himself in such a way and Koushi wondered whether death was more suitable than that stupid word.

"Sorry… but… I don't swing that way," Koushi replied, "B-but romance is free. Maybe some other male... Tenka perhaps?" He laughed nervously, standing up with his book, although he couldn't deny the small pink colour that started to fill his cheeks that even Hanzo didn't miss. It did make him look even cuter, but once again that thought was banished from the blond's mind.

"That's not what I meant! There's no way I could think of you in that way!" Hanzo yelled, wanting to clear up the misunderstanding as soon as he could; "You're… a coward! I could never like a coward! The only reason why I protect you is because of Nee-San!"

"If it's bothering you that much, then you really don't have to bother. It's not like I care about what you're doing for me."

"You…! How can you say you don't care? Your life depends upon us!" Hanzo declared, "If I weren't here then some of those fights that controlled your life span would have been lost! You'd be dead now without me!" Hanzo watched as the law student bit into his lower lip, trying and failing to find the right words to say because he knew the martial artist was right.

"So what about it? Bringing it up now… What do you want if you won't give up protecting me? Do you want a gift?" Koushi scoffed, "I need to go to lesson, so if you have nothing more to say…"

"Well, there is one thing," a sly smile crept onto Hanzo's lips, representing the evil that the serpent was given, "You've stolen Nee-San, so it should only be fair that I get something from you."

"You mean… Momoko?" Koushi's mind raced, stepping back as Hanzo approached him, gasping in surprise as the wall of the school building hit his back.

"Momoko? Logically, that does make sense. However, I was thinking of…" Hanzo raised his hand, his palm cupping the dark-haired's cheek, "…something from you, Koushi-_Dono_," the '-Dono' honorific was laced with sarcasm that Koushi didn't fail to miss.

"K-keep off me," he tried to walk away but Hanzo's free hand was placed on the wall beside his head, the other leaving the student's cheek to be on the opposite side, holding him in place. Koushi's next attempt was the push Hanzo away, but the other seemed as firm as a mountain. The martial artist removed his hands, grabbing both of Koushi's wrists and pinning them against the wall.

"Just one little favour," Hanzo leaned closer, his lips moving nearer to Koushi's face.

"I think I'd rather die," Koushi commented, causing the other to stop and chuckle quietly.

"Oh, Koushi. There's no way I could let you die." Hanzo moved in before the coward could interrupt him again, his lips pressing against Koushi's. He pressed harder onto his lips as he felt Koushi struggling, not wanting to lose him now he had caught him; oh, revenge was so sweet. Koushi opened his mouth to catch his breath, and Hanzo took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. Koushi shivered as their tongues bumped against each other, allowing himself to relax into the kiss which surprised Hanzo enough to make him pull away.

"You weren't meant to enjoy it," Hanzo scolded him, watching as a blushing Koushi looked up to him. The blond coughed to compose himself, turning to look away from him.

"J-just kill me already," Koushi muttered as he dropped to his knees, hiding his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment and shame, "That's what you really want to do, isn't it?"

Hanzo nodded in agreement with Koushi's statement, however as he turned to look to the dark-haired, he knew that wasn't true. He was beginning to see what Iroha saw in him, although Hanzo knew he'd never tell anyone. This would be one secret he'd take to the grave.

"I'm sorry, Koushi. But I'll always be there to make sure you don't die."

---

HELLO! And thank you for taking the time to read this. It has been a while since I have actually uploaded a fanfic. My school folders are full of scraps of paper with fanfics written on them, mostly Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Anyway, this is a little different. It's for a different anime which I have just rewatched, and I had begun this as an email fanfic for a friend. It soon grew in length and I thought I'd upload it to here. Please, if you enjoyed this, then send feedback. Of course, if you didn't then please tell me where I could improve. If you wish for me to continue another chapter from this, then please do tell me.


End file.
